NINE100 Studios/E3 2014 Press Conference
This is NINE100 Studios' E3 2014 press conference, as transcribed by 900bv. It took place on the 9th of June, 2014. Introduction Everwar: Black Widow Rock Heroes 4 Contestor: A Game of Anarchy The Purge: Animals (The screen cuts to black. The above music starts playing. The screen fades to a heavily barricaded church full of people praying. At 0:15 the screen cuts to show a man in a wolf mask smashing a window and torturing a man by filling his mouth with broken glass from the window and punching his jaw. At 0:31, the screen cuts to show a man in a tiger mask holding a machete to a man's throat looking straight towards the camera, before starting to cut slowly. At 0:48 the screen cuts to show a man in a sheep mask shooting crossbow bolts through a woman's hand and attaching them to a desk, and then putting down the crossbow to pick up an axe. At 0:58, the screen fades to show the logo for The Purge: Animals, and the three animal masks appear underneath.) ---- (Jason Booker walks onto the stage as his name appears on the screen.) Jason Booker: Hello everyone, my name is Jason Booker and I am from NCS West Coast, and as you might have guessed, I am here to talk about The Purge: Animals. We've been looking at adapting the movie franchise for a good amount of time, and we are now finally bringing it to the smaller screen, through your consoles and PCs. We worked with the director and writer of the movies James DeMonaco to create a game that tells a new story, while still being part of the existing universe. (Art of The Animals appears on the screen.) Jason: The titular Animals are the three main antagonists of the game, and are known only by their masks. They are not only designed to be psychopathic and homicidal, put also incredibly intelligent and tactical. Highly intelligent AI will have all three of them act differently in every playthrough, with it being able to adapt on-the-fly. Encounters with them are also completely dependant on this AI, which cause them to appear randomly throughout the game rather than them appearing at set points. We did this to heighten the tension in subsequent playthroughs so that you don't know when you are safe or in danger, unlike in other horror games where all the horror is derived from telegraphed jump scares. (Art of some generic thugs appears on the screen.) Jason: However, this is The Purge, and The Animals aren't a sole threat. As much as they love the night, they aren't the only people that have fun. Thugs control the streets, and will happily beat you down given half the chance. This is where the survival elements come in, as you will need to create your own weapons and supplies as you can. This can range to weapons, such as taping a shard of glass to a tree branch for a quick, but weak shiv, to stealth-assisting items, such as applying an adhesive to a roman candle firework to create a distraction that can stick to most walls, ceilings and objects. (An image of the muscular system of a man appears on the screen.) Jason: Another gameplay mechanic we took great passion in creating was the damage and health system. At NCS West Coast, we put a good amount of time to create a unique damage model system to provide a more brutal and realistic combat. We called it the Vulnus System. The Vulnus System allows damage taken and given to be pinpointed accurately, and gameplay will change due to this. Here are a few examples of the system in use. (A clip of generic character model limping appears on the screen.) Jason: One example of the Vulnus System in use is getting shot in the leg. When you get shot in the leg in this game, you will walk with a limp at a much slower pace. This will leave you far more open to further damage, and it is advised that you find some sort of cover or hiding spot to use a healing implement to let you walk properly again. We didn't want the damage to be totally persistent, so healing yourself in any way will alleviate the effects, but the effect will remain until you heal. Here's another example. (A clip of a a generic character model weakly attacking a thug with a piece of wood appears on the screen.) Jason: Melee combat will be pretty much your only way of surviving if you are found, but you need to make sure you are actually doing damage. Getting shot in the arms will cause you to become weaker and you will do much less damage with blunt force, although the effectiveness of crafted shivs will still be prevalent. This will force you to just avoid any contact until you are able to heal, unless you want to try to beat somebody to death with 15 or so weak hits. All of the effects that can inflicted on you can also be inflicted on enemies, to provide more realistic scenarios. (The logo of The Purge: Animals appears on the screen.) Jason: To everybody watching here live and anybody watching at home, thank you for letting me show off this new game. We are incredibly excited to be working with James DeMonaco on this project, and we cant wait to show some more of it soon. We'll have information on setting, characters, soundtrack and of course gameplay coming out in the next couple of months, but now my time here is over. I will now pass on to James Winter, one of the lead developers at NCS Prime, to talk about one last surprise. Enjoy! (Jason walks off of the stage.)}} Broken Press Conference End Category:900bv Category:NINE100 Studios Category:Press Conferences Category:E3